Storm
by kkyu32
Summary: "Aku mencintainya Siwon hyung. aku mencintai Shim Changmin. Aku lelah hyung aku lelah! Kau selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Hatiku lelah melihatmu kesakitan. Dan lebih dari itu, aku sudah tak sanggup hidup bersamamu lagi." / "Ya. Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."/ WONKYU! CHANGKYU! SIBUM! LAST CHAPTER! DLDR RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Storm**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Changkyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kerasnya saat Siwon mendengar suara desahan Kyuhyun dari dalam apartemen mereka. Takut. Ya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya. Tapi… Yang dilihat Siwon kali ini membuat dirinya sendiri tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Kyuhyunnya… kini berada diatas seorang namja yang ia kenal sebagai musuhnya. Musuhnya dalam mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun kini melumat bibir Changmin dengan nafsu. Tapi bagaimanapun Changmin tetap memimpin permainan. Tangan nakal Changmin bahkan sudah mengangkat kaus hitam Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Changmin. Mengelap kedua belah bibirnya yang membengkak. Dadanya masih turun naik untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang hampir habis karena ciuman panjangnya dengan Changmin.

"Si-Siwon hyung…"Tangannya bergetar. Takut? Tentu saja. Dirinya tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain.

Tiba-tiba hati Siwon memanas. Dengan segera ia langsung menerjang Changmin lalu menghajar wajah laki-laki itu dengan kalap. Napasnya memburu.

"Brengsek kau!"Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu ia lancarkan terus menerus kewajah Changmin.

"Siwon hyung hentikan!"Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Siwon yang masih terus menghajar wajah Changmin.

"Diam Kyu!"Tanpa sadar Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat hingga dahi Kyuhyun terantuk ujung meja.

"Akh…"Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya ia kembali mencoba menghentikan Siwon.

_**DUAK!**_

Kali ini Siwon berhenti. Tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat siapa yang barusan ia pukul. Kyuhyunnya…

Namja manis itu kini berada didepannya dan melindungi Changmin dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Melindungi orang yang sangat ia benci. Bahkan Kyuhyun rela membiarkan wajah putih pucatnya menjadi babak belur.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"Dada Siwon turun naik. Menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Hiks… Siwon hyung… Kumohon hentikan."Kyuhyun menangis. Sudut bibirnya yang membiru dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena pukulan Siwon. Juga dahinya yang berdarah karena terantuk ujung meja.

"Hentikan Siwon hyung… Kumohon…"Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya menahan bobot tubuhnya kini tak bertenaga dan akhirnya kepalanya terkulai diatas tubuh Changmin. Masih menangis. Changmin sendiri hanya terdiam dan meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Siwon yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah. Sangat kuat malah.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"Tanya Siwon dengan suara bergetar. Tangan besarnya mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun yang terkulai diatas tubuh Changmin. Sungguh ia tak percaya Kyuhyun akan… berselingkuh? Ia tak bisa percaya. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"I-itu… Karena…"Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Kepalan tangannya mengerat.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun mencintaiku Choi Siwon."Akhirnya Changmin angkat suara. Saat itu juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Lebih baik kau diam atau wajahmu akan lebih hancur dari ini."Ujar Siwon penuh penekanan. Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya Siwon. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Kyuhyun."Ujarnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Pandangan Siwon kini beralih lagi kepada Kyuhyun. menatap manik mata Kyuhyun yang penuh air mata.

"Kyu, ini semua hanya permainannya kan? Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak mencin-"

"Aku mencintainya Siwon hyung. aku mencintai Shim Changmin. Aku lelah hyung aku lelah! Kau selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Hatiku lelah melihatmu kesakitan. Dan lebih dari itu, aku sudah tak sanggup hidup bersamamu lagi."Saat itu juga Siwon merasa dunianya berhenti.

"_Hei Kyu, Kau tahu? Mengapa aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang? Menghadapi semua rasa sakit ini?"Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini berada dipangkuannya._

"_Aku tahu Choi Siwon. Kau pasti mau bilang, 'Karena ada kau Kyuhyun-ah' So cheesy."Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang merengut sekaligus berblushing ria._

"_Ya. Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."Ujar Siwon lembut lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST A PROLOG**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**.**

**Haii! Aku bawa FF baru nih. minta pendapatnya ya, FF ini perlu dilanjut apa ngga. kalo banyak yang suka aku lanjutin ^^**

**Dan sepertinya jika dilanjut, FF ini akan aku lanjutin di blog aku.**

**www. wonkyufanfics. wordpress. com**

**akhir kata,**

**mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Storm**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Changkyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

* * *

"_Hei Kyu, Kau tahu? Mengapa aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang? Menghadapi semua rasa sakit ini?"Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini berada dipangkuannya._

"_Aku tahu Choi Siwon. Kau pasti mau bilang, 'Karena ada kau Kyuhyun-ah' So cheesy."Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang merengut sekaligus berblushing ria._

"_Ya. Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."Ujar Siwon lembut lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas._

**Chapter 1**

"Changmin-ah.. Sakit!"Bentak Kyuhyun lirih saat Changmin menariknya memasuki apartemen Changmin. Disekitar matanya masih ada terdapat jejak air mata. Hidungnya masih memerah.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa panjang miliknya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Kyu. Aktingmu sangat bagus tadi."Ujar Changmin sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau masih begitu dingin padaku? Bukankah tadi kau sangat senang menciumku?"Godanya.

"Aku benci kau!"Bentak Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kamarnya.

_**BRAK**_

Begitu pintu kamar Changmin ditutup, Kyuhyun melipat kedua kakinya. Menjadikan keduanya sejajar dengan dadanya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Hiks…"Diam-diam ia menangis lagi. sakit diwajahnya memang masih terasa sakit. Hanya saja tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan didadanya.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah… Bukankah semua ini untuk Siwon hyung?"Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

**-WONKYU-**

Siwon menggosokan keduabelah tangannya. Sesekali meniupnya. Mencoba menghangatkan dirinya. Biasanya disaat ia duduk di balkon seperti ini, namja manis itu selalu menghampirinya lalu duduk dipangkuannya sambil membawakan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Siwon tersenyum miris memikirkannya. Orang yang ia pikirkan kini sudah tak ada disisinya. Ia pergi bersama namja lain. Namja yang sangat ia benci.

"_Aku mencintainya Siwon hyung. aku mencintai Shim Changmin. Aku lelah hyung aku lelah! Kau selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Hatiku lelah melihatmu kesakitan. Dan lebih dari itu, aku sudah tak sanggup hidup bersamamu lagi."_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terus berputar dikepalanya. Ia merasa lemah, tak berguna! Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau ia tidak bahagia hidup bersama Siwon.

"Wae babykyu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"Ia bermonolog. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya.

'_Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu?'_

**-WONKYU-**

KRING~!

Tangan kekar Siwon meraba-raba meja disamping tempat tidur besarnya. Mencoba mematikan alarm yang sudah membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Babykyuu~ Matikan alarmnyaa, aku masih mau tidur…"Rengeknya.

"Ya! Bangun pabo!"Saat itu juga Siwon membuka matanya. Tangannya juga berhenti mencari alarm karena alarm itu kini berada ditangan Yesung, sahabatnya.

"Ck, ini sudah jam berapa? Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku memintaku untuk ke apartemen kalian dan membangunkanmu. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ada disini? Biasanya dia yang membangunkanmu."Tanya Yesung. Siwon yang kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun menelponmu hyung?!"Siwon berteriak membuat Yesung meringis sambil memegang telinganya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!"Bentak Yesung. Sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"Tanya Yesung. Siwon hanya menunduk kemudian menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kemana Kyuhyun?"Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir hyung. kami putus kemarin."Ujarnya.

"MWO?!"Yesung berteriak lebih kencang dari Siwon tadi.

"Jangan berteriak diwajahku Yesung hyung!"Balas Siwon tak kalah keras. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Akhirnya ia menghela napasnya.

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?"Ujarnya lembut.

**-WONKYU-**

"Pagi Kyuhyun sayang."Suara itu. bukan suara Siwonnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Changmin berbaring disebelahnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku, Shim Changmin."Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ini apartemenku. Jadi kamarmu, kamarku juga."Jawab Changmin santai.

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan kita akan berangkat kuliah bersama."Ucapan Changmin terdengar seperti perintah sekarang.

"Aku naik bis saja."Jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik. Ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita bukan? Kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku kalau kau mau Siwon sembuh. Aku pemegang kendali Kyuhyunnie."Ujarnya tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gemetar, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Ucapan selamat pagiku."Changmin menghisap, kemudian menggigit bagian leher Kyuhyun. sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menahan rasa marah, malu, dan satu hal lagi. Takut Siwon lebih kecewa padanya.

"Selamat pagi.."Ujar Changmin kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi begitu Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Apartemen ini mempunyai kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa hilang!"Kyuhyun menggosok tanda kemerahan itu dari lehernya. Matanya mulai berair kembali saat bekas itu tak bisa hilang. Dan terlebih lagi tanda itu berada ditempat yang terlihat dan sulit ditutupi.

"Hilang! Hilang bodoh! Hilang!"Ia mulai berteriak kesal. Air matanya juga sudah mengalir turun. Bahkan ia mencakar lehernya. Kyuhyun hanya takut. Takut Siwon bertambah kecewa padanya…

"Hiks… Siwon hyung…"

Sedangkan diluar kamar mandi kamar Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan kekesalan Kyuhyun. Tak sedikitpun rasa iba untuk Kyuhyun. Ia malah tersenyum senang.

_'Siwon-ah… Jika aku hanya memukul dan menyiksamu, kau mungkin bisa bertahan. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mengambil belahan jiwamu? Apa kau bisa bertahan?'_Batin Changmin.

**-WONKYU-**

"Terima kasih Yesung hyung, sudah mengantarku."Ujar Siwon. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama Siwon-ah. Ingat kata-kataku tadi. Cinta butuh kepercayaan. Aku takin Kyuhyun tak akan mengkhianatimu. Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan memutuskan hubungannya denganmu dengan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu."Siwon tersenyum dan menampilkan kedua dimplenya.

"Ya, Yesung hyung. aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun."Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah Yesung yang sudah melajukan mobilnya.

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasa optimis itu mulai tumbuh kembali didalam diri Siwon. Ia memantapkan langkahnya lalu berjalan kearah kelas Kyuhyun.

**-WONKYU-**

"Kyuhyun-ah…"Suara yang Kyuhyun rindukan kini memanggil namanya. Mimpikah? Bukankah Siwon sudah membencinya? Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Siwon yang kini menampilkan senyuman manis yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"Kyuhyun gugup.

"Menghampirimu. Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu."Ujar Siwon. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa."Jawab namja berumur 20 tahun itu. ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku pelajarannya.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun-ah. Kelasmu dimulai masih 20 menit lagi."Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin berbicara dengan Siwon. Tapi ia tahum Changmin mengawasinya.

"Tidak bisa."Jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon melihat kearah jam dinding.

'tinggal 15 menit lagi'Batinnya. Dan ia harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sekarang juga! Atau ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran nanti! Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik paksa Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas.

"Ya! Tanganku sakit!"Ia meringis saat Siwon menarik tangannya ketempat yang lebih sepi. Pergelangan tangannya masih sakit akibat tarikan Changmin kemarin. Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkap kaus lengan panjangnya untuk melihat keadaan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mianhae babykyu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Yang kemarin juga. Aku minta maaf."Ujar Siwon penuh sesal. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Aku tahu kejadian kemarin hanya permainan Changmin bukan? Bukankah dari dulu ia ingin memisahkan kita? Aku yakin kau bohong saat kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya-"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Siwon."Senyuman dibibir Siwon lenyap saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Changmin. Dan tolong setelah ini jangan ganggu aku."Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

_**GREP **_

Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kumohon. Aku… Merindukanmu."Ujar Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kelasku akan segera mulai. Aku tak mau terlambat."Ujarnya.

"Ah!"Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian mendorongnya hingga tubuh Kyuhyun menempel pada tembok.

"Aku lelah! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah!"Siwon berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena takut.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Siwon. Bibirnya terasa ngilu karena sudut bibirnya yang sobek kemarin belum sembuh benar.

"Akh.. sakit.."Ujarnya disela-sela ciumannya. Siwon seolah tuli. Ia tak mendengarkan ringisan Kyuhyun. ia tetap mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai berjalan. Kearah leher Kyuhyun. Ia menyingkap kerah tinggi yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Ia seolah tak peduli kalau ini adalah lingkungan universitasnya. Ia sudah terbawa emosi.

Gerakan bibir Siwon berhenti saat melihat tanda merah menyala itu di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik dirinya dari ciuman panjangnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh… Jadi… Bahkan kau sudah berhubungan badan dengan Shim Changmin, huh?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Bukan urusanmu."Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Kau… aku tak percaya aku mencintai laki-laki murahan sepertimu."Kata-kata Siwon langsung menusuk hati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Matanya membulat tak percaya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Aku salah memintamu untuk berbicara. Kau hanya membuatku kecewa."Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Aku pergi."Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot ke lantai.

"_aku tak percaya aku mencintai laki-laki murahan sepertimu."_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar. Setiap kata itu terulang, hati Kyuhyun makin bertambah sakit.

'_apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ya Tuhan…'_

**TBC**

**.**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun?**

**.**

**Hai! Update kilat nih! xP**

**Maaf ya kalau pendek. yang penting updatenya cepet dulu kan? hehe.**

**thanks untuk para readers yang sudah mereview FFku sehingga FFnya bisa dilanjut.**

**Untuk part berikutnya, aku lanjut di blogku ya. ;)**

**www. wonkyufanfics. wordpress. com**

**tinggalkan jejak kalian, ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Storm**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Changkyu, SiBum**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**NOTES : Bacanya dihayati karena chapter ini memang pendek. lebih terasa feelnya kalau sambil dengerin lagu STORM-KRY xD**

* * *

_"Aku salah memintamu untuk berbicara. Kau hanya membuatku kecewa."Ujar Siwon lagi._

_"Aku pergi."Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana._

_Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot ke lantai._

_"aku tak percaya aku mencintai laki-laki murahan sepertimu."_

_Kata-kata itu terus berputar. Setiap kata itu terulang, hati Kyuhyun makin bertambah sakit._

_'apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ya Tuhan…'_

**Chapter 2**

"Keadaanmu memburuk Siwon."Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi itu menghela napas lelah. Ia melepas stetoskop yang melekat ditelinganya kemudian meletakanya di atas meja, sebelah tempat tidur Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam. Kepalanya membelakangi dokter muda itu.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali. Jangan kelelahan atau terlalu stress. Untung saja Yesung-ssi menemukanmu lalu membawamu pulang dan menelponku. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Kau tidak mau kan mati konyol seperti itu?"Ujarnya dingin. Kata-katanya memang tajam. Tetapi itu kenyataan bukan? Ia cemas saat tiba-tiba, Yesung menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau Siwon pingsan di atap universitasnya. Dengan secepat kilat, dokter muda itu langsung beranjak dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ke rumah Siwon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kibum hyung."Hanya itu jawaban Siwon. Membuat dokter muda jenius berumur 25 tahun itu kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kau bilang? Tidak apa-apa sampai-sampai kau pingsan dan membuat panik semua orang? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat mengangkutmu kesini. Hyung kesayanganmu itu hampir menangis. Catat itu."Kibum menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Siwon menoleh. Melihat wajah kesal Kibum. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga saat Kibum menggerutu sambil memasukan peralatan kedokterannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau lucu."Siwon terkekeh dan akhirnya menerima death glare dari Kibum.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang saja."Katanya kesal. Siwon tersenyum. Kalau seperti ini, Kibum terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal. Perlahan senyum Siwon memudar. Kyuhyun… Bagaimana keadaannya? Sedang apa namja manis itu?

"Ah… satu lagi Siwon."Kata-kata Kibum mengembalikan Siwon ke dunianya.

"Kau butuh donor sumsum tulang belakang. Sebelum penyakitmu itu tambah parah."Tambah Kibum. Siwon masih terdiam. Donor? Dimana ia harus mendapatkannya?

"Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkannya."Jawab Siwon lirih.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu! Kau pasti bisa sembuh."Ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar, juga apartemen Siwon.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menemaninya, bahkan mengomelinya jika dia jatuh sakit. apalagi karena kelelahan. Namja itu akan mendiamkannya dan akan kembali bicara padanya walaupun dengan nada ketus, jika Siwon memberikan ciuman manis dibibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… bogoshippo…"

.

.

.

"Changmin."Panggil Kyuhyun. Changmin tak menoleh sedikitpun. Tetap pada posisi awalnya. Duduk disofa sambil membaca majalah. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita? Kapan kau mau mendonorkannya? Siwon membutuhkan donornya segera."Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meremas ujung kaus biru muda yang digunakannya. Changmin menoleh.

"Bukankah sudah tertulis didalam perjanjian? Aku akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku jika kau sudah bisa bersikap baik dan menuruti semua kemauanku."Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Tangannya juga sudah mulai gemetar.

"Ta-tapi… Kibum hyung tadi menelpon kalau Siwon hyung pingsan dan membutuhkan donor secepatnya.."Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk Changmin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku secepatnya."Ujar Changmin dengan nada mengejek.

"Benarkah?"Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Changmin mengangguk. Changmin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku."Bisiknya. Kyuhyun gemetar. Ia mundur satu langkah.

"Changmin…"Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia menggeleng keras.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku untuk Siwon. Kau tahu, hanya aku yang bisa memiliki sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengannya."Changmin menyeringai. Lagi-lagi air mata turun dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan belum pernah membiarkan Siwon menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman panas.

"Berikan aku waktu…"

.

.

.

**_Storm – KRY_**

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Merasakan tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Tapi kakinya masih terus memaksakan diri untuk berjalan.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen Siwon. Sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Dan kondisi Siwon yang sedang tidak sehat, mungkin namja itu akan langsung tidur. Dan Kyuhyun berharap, Siwon belum mengganti password apartemennya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu ini beresiko. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin menemui Siwon. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan dirinya pada Changmin. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali meneteskan airmata. Tapi dengan segera ia menyeka airmatanya.

Perlahan ia masuk kedalam apartemen yang dulu ia tinggali bersama Siwon, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Lampu ruang tamu sudah dimatikan. Itu artinya Siwon sudah tidur.

Itu dia. Kamar Siwon. Hati Kyuhyun berdebar. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Jangan memaksakan diri!"Kibum berteriak kesal. Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah Kibum hyung. Jangan marah-marah. Wajahmu lucu, tahu."Jawab Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Apanya yang lucu dari wajahku?!"Kibum makin kesal. Siwon hampir pingsan lagi karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kibum.

"Yak! Tidak sopan! Bagaimanapun aku lebih tua lima tahun daripadamu, Siwon."Jawabnya.

"Tapi wajahmu tak terlihat tua. Bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku. Dan cantik."Godaan Siwon membuat pipi Kibum bersemu merah.

"Kau!"Siwon semakin tertawa lebar. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak sadar. Tak sadar kalau sedaritadi Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Siwon. Sedih? Pasti. Tapi ia juga senang.. setidaknya Siwon sudah menemukan namja lain yang lebih baik darinya. Kibum? Itu pilihan yang terbaik. Ia seorang dokter dan bisa memantau keadaan Siwon. Selain dari itu, Kibum juga namja yang cantik dan manis. Jauh daripadanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Siwon.

Siwon menoleh. Tak ada siapapun.

"Kibum hyung, apa kau lihat siapa yang tadi?"Tanya Siwon. Kibum menoleh kearah pintu. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Tak ada siapapun Siwon."Siwon masih melihat kearah pintu. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang tadi. Walau hanya sekilas.

"Mungkin aku berhalusinasi…"

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun berlari kencang menembus dinginnya malam. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan isakan keras.

Siwon… Siwon… Siwon… Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

.

_"Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu lelah, bodoh!"Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

_"Maaf babykyu. Maafkan aku, ne?"Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang._

_"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum jahil. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Membuat pipi Kyuhyun merah merona._

_"Sudah tidak marah, kan?"Siwon tersenyum manis._

_"Akhh! Choi Siwon bodohh!"_

_._

CKLEK

"Darimana saja kau?"Changmin sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jawab yang jujur."Ujar Changmin sesaat setelah Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dari… apartemen Siwon.."Jawabnya. ia takut. Ia takut Changmin akan membatalkan pendonorannya, jika ia ketahuan berbohong. Mata Changmin melebar.

"Ke apartemen Siwon?"Ujarnya dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk takut.

"Akh!"Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan rambutnya ditarik, mau tidak mau tubuhnya ikut bergerak masuk kedalam. Changmin membanting pintu apartemennya lalu kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur tembok, menghimpit tubuh kecil itu dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauhi Siwon? Huh?"Ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"Changmin.. sa-sakit. lepaska-"Kyuhyun terdiam saat Changmin menampar pipi kanannya. Membuat pipi putih pucat itu memerah. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Hum?"Tanya Changmin. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun melemah.

"Apa kau berjanji, akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu segera jika aku… melakukannya?"Kyuhyun menatap mata Changmin. Changmin terdiam. Tak percaya… Kyuhyun rela memberikan tubuhnya.. hanya demi Siwon?

"Kau… bersedia?"Tanya Changmin.

"Demi Siwon semuanya aku lakukan."Jawabnya disertai senyuman lirih. rasa iba hinggap dihati Changmin saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan kelelahan. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Jangan menangis."Ucap Changmin tanpa sadar. Ia menghapus airmata yang ada dipipi Kyuhyun. mencium kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia sadar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia menjadi lembut pada Kyuhyun? Ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun.. tidak.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas saat Changmin melepas himpitannya.

"Kyu!"Changmin kembali dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir membentur lantai.

"Panas."Ucapnya saat memegang kening Kyuhyun yang sedang pingsan. Dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun secara bridal style.

.

.

.

Perlahan Changmin meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas kasur empuk dikamar Kyuhyun. Membuka jaket yang digunakan Kyuhyun tadi. Meletakannya dimeja, disebelah tempat tidur. Ia pergi beberapa saat, tapi kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebaskom air dan kain untuk mengompres Kyuhyun.

Ia membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kain yang dibawanya. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih segar.

"Manis."Ujarnya. ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa namja sebaik dirimu memilih bersama Siwon? Aku tahu saat kau kembali dari apartemen Siwon dengan wajah sedih, aku tahu pasti Siwon menyakitimu lagi. aku memang tak tahu apa itu. tapi kenapa kau tetap mencintainya? Bahkan merelakan sesuatu milikmu yang sangat berharga."Changmin bermonolog. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tentu saja karena namja manis itu sedang terlelap.

"Dia sama seperti ayahnya. Pandai menyakiti hati seseorang. Ibuku, dan kini Siwon menyakiti dirimu. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya walaupun Siwon adalah kakakku."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai! Maaf update lama. dan aku tau ini pendek. jangan protes ya hehe ^^**

**untuk nulis part ini aku udah cukup pusing.. dan saat menyelesaikan part ini aku seneng juga kekeke xD**

**daripada kelamaan gak diupdate mending aku update dulu sekarang.**

**karena lagi libur karena anak kelas 12 lagi UN, doakan aku bisa update cepat xD**


	4. Chapter 5

**Title : Storm**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Changkyu, SiBum**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**NOTES : Lupa ceritanya? Baca chapter sebelumnya dulu aja :D**

* * *

_"Kenapa namja sebaik dirimu memilih bersama Siwon? Aku tahu saat kau kembali dari apartemen Siwon dengan wajah sedih, aku tahu pasti Siwon menyakitimu lagi. aku memang tak tahu apa itu. tapi kenapa kau tetap mencintainya? Bahkan merelakan sesuatu milikmu yang sangat berharga."Changmin bermonolog. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tentu saja karena namja manis itu sedang terlelap._

_"Dia sama seperti ayahnya. Pandai menyakiti hati seseorang. Ibuku, dan kini Siwon menyakiti dirimu. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya walaupun Siwon adalah kakakku."_

__**Chapter 3**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit meringis karena merasa kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Semalam… ia pergi ke apartemen Siwon, kemudian melihat Siwon sedang bersama Kibum. Ketika ia pulang…

"Ukh." Ringis Kyuhyun. kepalanya masih terasa sakit. ia menyerah untuk mengingat kejadian semalam lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sudah pukul enam. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi,

"Tentu saja pergi kuliah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Changmin tak kalah datar. "Kenapa?!" Bentak Kyuhyun. kenapa Changmin harus melarangnya pergi kuliah?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh! Itu peraturannya kan?" Jawab Changmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal.

"Sekarang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Harus habis! Kalau tidak kau tahu akibatnya." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk dikursi meja makan lalu menyantap pancake buatan Changmin. Kalau seperti ini… seperti saat ia bersama Siwon. Tiap pagi namja tampan itu selalu membuatkannya pancake dengan madu diatasnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menangis. Tapi sebelum air matanya jatuh, ia segera menghapusnya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di universitas Kyunghee sungguh ramai. Seperti biasanya. Siwon hanya duduk sendirian dikantin. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menemaninya disini. Makan dengan lahap sampai pipinya penuh dengan nasi. Sehingga Siwon akan cari-cari kesempatan untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya. Walau akhirnya ia menerima jitakan dikepalanya. Siwon tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Sungguh Siwon menyesal dengan hal yang ia katakan saat itu. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki murahan. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi ketika melihat tanda kemerahan itu dileher kekasihnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah melakukannya.

Siwon sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun memang selingkuh darinya. Apalagi orang itu adalah Changmin. Adik kandungnya. Sesungguhnya Siwon tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Changmin. Bagaimanapun Changmin adalah adiknya.

Appa dan ummanya melahirkannya kemudian Changmin, dua tahun kemudian. Keluarga mereka sangat harmonis. Sampai akhirnya Siwon menemukan ummanya berciuman dengan laki-laki lain. Dan saat itu juga ia melapor pada appanya. appanya sangat marah. Dan saat ummanya memeluk kaki appanya sambil meminta maaf, sang appa menendang wanita itu sampai kepalanya terantuk tembok dengan keras. Sehingga wanita itu meninggal dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit.

Sampai sekarang Changmin tidak mengetahui hal itu. yang ia tahu, appanya menyiksa ummanya sampai akhirnya ummanya itu meninggal. Siwon tidak mau membuat Changmin kecewa terhadap ummanya sendiri. Karena Siwon tahu betul, kalau Changmin sangat dekat dengan ummanya.

Siwon mengacak rambut hitamnya kasar. Apalagi saat perkataan Kibum berputar lagi dikepalanya.

_"Kanker darahmu sudah semakin parah. Sekarang ini memang belum menyebar. Kau harus segera mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Dan satu-satunya harapan adalah Changmin. Adikmu, Siwon."_

Changmin begitu membencinya. Mana mungkin adiknya mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk dirinya. Kecuali ada seseorang yang membujuknya, lalu Changmin memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya dengan syarat tertentu.

Oke. Sepertinya otak Siwon sudah mulai rusak. Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu.

Eh? Tidak mungkin? Mungkin!

"Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun…" Entah bagaimana pikiran Siwon langsung melayang kepada Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menyusun kepingan puzzle yang ia dapat… dan sepertinya semua yang ia pikirkan benar. Napas Siwon memburu. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' Batinnya.

.

.

.

_"Siwon harus segera mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang, Kyu. Kankernya sudah semakin parah dan akan semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya." _Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Kibum ditelepon. Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada telepon genggamnya.

"Apa secepat itu, Kibum hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut.

_"Ya, Kyu. Kita harus segera mengoperasinya. Kalau tidak ia bisa semakin parah."_

"Aku akan mengusahakannya hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

_"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh, Kyu."_

"Hyung tenang saja. Cukup jaga Siwon hyung untukku."

.

.

.

Malam ini semakin menyeramkan karena hujan turun sangat deras disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dikamarnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Biasanya Siwon akan memeluk dirinya ketika ia sedang ketakutan seperti ini. Ia masih terus memikirkan keputusannya. Ia ragu… haruskah ia melakukannya?

"Aku harus melakukannya. Demi kesembuhan Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar Changmin. Kakinya terasa lemas dan gemetar. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah.

_CKLEK_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Changmin yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur empuknya itu menoleh. Kaget juga saat mendapati Kyuhyun kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Changmin. Aku terima… tawaranmu waktu itu." Kyuhyun naik keatas kasur Changmin. Memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Tangannya membuka kancing baju Changmin perlahan. Sedikit sulit karena tangannya gemetaran.

"Kyu…" Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Changmin tetap bungkam. Bukannya ia tak menginginkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mencintai Kyuhyun… tapi melihat Kyuhyun menyerahkan dirinya seperti ini, hari Changmin tergerak. Rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun selama ini tertutupi oleh dendamnya pada Siwon dan ayahnya. Changmin membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap mata Kyuhyun yang penuh rasa lelah.

"Kyu…" Changmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kesembuhan Siwon hyung. ayo cepat lakukan, Min. Setelah itu… aku mohon donorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu untuk Siwon hyung…" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hati Changmin kembali mengeras. Rasa kebencian itu tumbuh lagi. Dengan cepat ia merubah posisinya sehingga ia berada diatas Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memintanya, babykyu." Changmin langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Tangan nakalnya bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju Kyuhyun. ia meraba perut rata kekasih kakaknya itu. membuat Kyuhyun kegelian. Ia tak berhenti. Tangannya mulai menarik celana Kyuhyun hingga tampaklah bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Air mata tak pernah absen keluar dari mata beningnya.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan lampu merah dijalan raya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Ia harus segera bertemu Kyuhyun. dan yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun kini ada di apartemen Changmin.

Ia yakin kalau Changmin mengancam Kyuhyun setelah Kibum memberitahukan semuanya pada dirinya.

_"Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu karena Changmin. Changmin berkata kalau ia akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu jika Kyuhyun mengikuti semua kemauannya. Termasuk meninggalkanmu."_

"kau bodoh Kyuhyun." Siwon memacu motor sportnya hingga ke apartemen Changmin.

.

.

.

"Dimana kamar Shim Changmin?" Tanya Siwon pada resepsionis sesampainya diapartemen adiknya. Shim? Ya. Changmin kini memakai marga ibunya. Ia tidak sudi memakai nama Choi lagi.

"Maaf. Apa anda ada keperluan dengan tuan Shim?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Aku kakaknya." Jawab Siwon cepat.

"Baiklah. Ada dilantai sepuluh. Kamar nomor 1018." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih." Setelah itu Siwon langsung melesat kekamar yang diberitahukan.

.

.

.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Siwon terus-terusan memencet bel. Jantungnya rasanya sudah mau copot. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Sabar! Sebentar!" Changmin tertegun saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau…"

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"Tanya Siwon cepat.

"Peduli apa kau? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang." Changmin hendak menutup pintunya tapi Siwon tidak lemah. ia menahan pintu itu kemudian memaksa untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?!" Teriak Siwon.

"Kau harus sadar kau dimana Choi Siwon!" Bentak Changmin marah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang harus kau katakan sekarang, dimana Kyuhyun? Aku tidak peduli jika aku mati karena kau tidak mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu untukku. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah Kyuhyun. hanya Kyuhyun, Changmin. Jadi aku mohon… beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun…" Siwon berlutut dihadapan Changmin. Air mata sudah terurai dari matanya.

"Terserah." Jawab Changmin sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya.

BRAK

Siwon terdiam sejenak saat Changmin keluar dari apartemennya. Dengan segera ia mencari dimana kekasihnya. Disetiap kamar ia mencari.

"Hiks…" Siwon mendengar suara tangisan ketika ia memasuki kamar Changmin.

"Kyu? Kau kah itu?" Siwon berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Menghampiri seseorang yang terbaring disana.

"Siwon hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun. Hati Siwon tercabik saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Namja itu memakai piyama birunya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Changmin… tidak melakukan apapun padaku hyung. ia menghentikan semuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam. Ia bingung.

_Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis ketika Changmin akan meninggalkan kissmark didadanya._

_"Siwon hyung…" Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin berhenti._

_"Apa kau sangat mencintai Siwon, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk._

_"Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Iapun sebaliknya. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar Siwon hyung bisa sembuh…" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena menangis. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut sebelum ia bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. perlahan ia menaikan celana Kyuhyun yang tadi ia lepaskan. Begitu juga dengan kancing piyama Kyuhyun._

_"Chang…min?"Panggil Kyuhyun._

_"Aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi."_

Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "Aku tak membutuhkan apapun selain dirimu, Kyu. Walaupun waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, asal ada kau, hidupku akan terasa berarti dan bahagia. Hyung mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya terisak sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Ne hyung. aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan hyung lagi…"

"Ukh." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari tubuhnya saat mendengar Siwon kesakitan.

"Hyung! Kau mimisan!" Seru Kyuhyun panik. Dengan segera ia membopong tubuh Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kumohon hyung… bertahanlah…" Kyuhyun tak tahu ia harus bagaimana lagi.

"Biar aku bantu." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil alih tubuh Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"Kau siapkan mobilku. Kuncinya ada dimeja dekat TV. Aku akan membawa Siwon ke basement." Disertai anggukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Dia butuh donor segera, Kyu." Ujar Kibum setelah memeriksa kondisi Siwon. Pundak Kyuhyun mengendur. Donor? Ia harus dapatkan darimana?

"Tenang, Kyuhyun. Siwon pasti sembuh…" Yesung merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Kyuhyun pasti begitu lelah.

"Ayo lakukan operasi pencangkokan. Aku bersedia." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba. Semua orang terdiam. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Changmin?" Changmin merasa risih dengan pandangan terkejut orang-orang didepannya.

"Aku bisa saja merubah pikiranku." Ia hampir saja membalikkan badannya. Tapi sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Terima kasih, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Tubuh Changmin membeku sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung? Tangannya bergerak Yesung hyung! Ayo sadarlah Siwonnie hyung…"

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter."

"Siwon hyungie? Wonnie hyung?" Mata Siwon terbuka perlahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"babykyu?" Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan saat itu. Kyuhyun menerjang Siwon saat itu juga.

"Kau sadar hyung…" Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Jangan cengeng, sayang. Tersenyumlah." Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. namja manis itu tersenyum. Siwon melihat sekeliling.

"Aku dirumah sakit?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"tiga hari yang lalu hyung baru saja menjalani operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Changmin mendonorkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon melebar. Changmin?

"Lalu dimana Changmin sekarang?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Changmin hanya menitipkan surat ini padaku." kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih. Siwon membuka surat itu perlahan kemudian membacanya.

_Dear, Siwon hyung_

_Aku berharap kau sudah sembuh ketika membaca surat ini. Tentu saja harus sembuh! Aku sudah susah payah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku padamu. Jika kau ingin tahu keberadaanku sekarang, aku sedang berada di Jepang. Aku akan meneruskan sekolahku disana. Aku ini cerdas, jadi aku dapat beasiswa. Kekeke._

_Um… maaf untuk perlakuanku padamu dan Kyuhyun dulu. Kyuhyun menjelaskan padaku tentang masalah keluarga kita. tentang umma yang berselingkuh… harusnya kau beritahu aku! Kalau kau memberitahuku, masalahnya tidak akan sebesar ini._

_Dan satu lagi hyung, tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Mungkin selama ini kau tidak tahu kalau aku memendam perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Err… ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang. Anggap saja aku sedang curhat pada kakakku. Lagipula kau memang kakakku kan?_

_Jangan sakiti dia. Jaga dia. Karena Kyuhyun sangat berharga untukku dan pastinya untukmu juga._

_Choi Changmin_

Siwon tersenyum saat membaca surat dari Changmin. Apalagi saat melihat Changmin menulis namanya dengan marga sebenarnya. "Choi Changmin."

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun. "apa isi suratnya?" Lanjutnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran kekasihnya.

"Rahasia. Pokoknya, aku ingatkan padamu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Baiklah tuan Choi. Saranghae…" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Nado saranghae babykyu."

**END**

**aaaaa knpa jadi begini? setelah berbulan2 FF ini saya telantarkan. akhirnya saya bisa lanjut FF ini juga..**

**maaf kalau feelnya kurang ngena gituu. T_T**

**sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ya! xD maaf gak bisa sebutin nama reviewers satu per satu. :)**

**terakhir dan seperti biasanya...**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ^^**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
